Sólo un día
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Tan literal como el título, un día en la vida de las chicas después de la graduación...


_Nota Inicial y permanente:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (pero ahora que tengo beta, ya no creo que las haya)

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

Los diplomas posaban uno a uno sobre la mochila de sus dueñas, sólo había un cómodo silencio en la pequeña aula del club, las respiraciones se entremezclaban con los lejanos sonidos del viento mientras la habitación poco a poco quedaba limitada con la luz que brindaba el Sol.

Era tarde ya pero ninguna quería irse.

Irse representaba que no podrían volver, no tomar el té de Mugi o pasar las tardes fingiendo hacer algo que no fuera precisamente eso. Ya no podrían tocar los instrumentos siendo alumnas de la escuela Sakura y eso a más de una le aterraba, temían que al salir por esa puerta la banda se disolvería por causa de la Universidad, aún sabiéndose todas en la misma y que la corta espera de un año por Azusa pasaría rápido.

Temían a madurar y que al hacerlo, sus prioridades cambiaran…

¿Y si Mio se enfocaba en sacar la matricula de excelencia en lugar de la mejor nota en el bajo, o si Mugi era capturada por el mundo financiero de su padre, o Yui quedaba atrapada con los niños en su trabajo o Ritsu se alocaba lo suficiente como para irse por la música en lugar de la carrera?

Por eso era que todas sostenían la taza de té entre sus manos, mirando al infinito futuro que no querían enfrentar todavía, como si el vapor que brotaba les diera indicios de que sus pensamientos eran incorrectos, que siempre estarían juntas como Ho-Kago Tea Time.

Yui dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Azusa, dando un largo bostezo por el sueño que la estaba matando desde horas atrás, la pequeña se recargo en ella un poco cabizbaja porque pronto ya no sería lo mismo estar en ese lugar.

Mio por su parte echaba miraditas cautelosas a Ritsu, quien llevaba más de media hora dando pequeños sorbos a su taza, la joven tenía un gran temor del mañana que cada una dramatizaba en su mente a su muy personal manera y se sentía tranquila al ver que su mejor amiga de toda la vida la acompañaría. Un lugar donde no estuviera Ritsu sería extremadamente calmado para Mio, extraño y vació.

Su propio té parecía intacto, apreciando la última interacción del club de música ligera oficial y a su presidenta hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: Nada especial.

Una risita escapó de sus labios e inmuto la soporosa calma que conservaban las demás. Una a una levantaron la mirada esperando una explicación a la interrupción de tan solemne despedida.

Las mejillas de Mio se sonrojaron por la atención tan repentina y fue Ritsu la que acabo hablando para desviar la atención, eso sin apartar los ojos del carmín en su amiga.

"Esto parece un funeral," dijo en tono de broma mal ejecutado pero funcional, "Se nos termina el tiempo como club oficial, pronto seremos _la vieja generación de keion-bu_," fingió que le daba un escalofrió sólo de pensarlo, "Seremos como Sawa-chan y sus amigas…" la visión no era muy prometedora por lo que decidió cambiar de trayecto, "Por lo tanto, como presidenta del club, paso mi cargo a Nakano-san y mi último decreto será tocar hasta que la noche se venga encima," coloco la mano sobre el hombro de la aludida.

"Quedan quince minutos para que eso suceda," dijo Mio un poco pesimista.

"Vicepresidenta Akiyama, ¿Dónde está la iniciativa? Tome ese bajo y empiece a tocar," le ordeno Ritsu sacando la autoridad que no mostro en sus tres años de escuela, "Hirasawa-san la guitarra se está oxidando por su tardanza."

La castaña se levanto de su ensueño asustada y corrió hacía el instrumento, "No Guitah, no."

"Kotobuki-san, prepara más té porque esto nos va a dar sed," se dirigió a Mugi, quien de inmediato asintió y puso la tetera al fuego. "Yo, yo haré rock'n roll"

La bien construida situación se desmorono con su última línea, Mio le observaba decepcionada y Yui bastante confundida revisando a su amada guitarra.

"No podía graduarme sin decir eso," se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras lo acompañaba con una mueca de mofa, sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo.

Una vez todas en posición fueron creando una mezcla de todas sus canciones, improvisando y extrañando hacerlo al mismo tiempo que el sonido se venía disminuyendo, ya no había luz en las ventanas y su pequeña tortuga yacía dormitando en el fondo del tanque.

Guardaron los instrumentos con parsimonia, como si de ello dependieran los minutos que les quedaban para respirar. Elizabeth y Guitah se posaron dentro de sus fundas, el teclado de Mugi estaba parado verticalmente y apoyado sobre las cajas que contenían la cuidadosamente desmontada batería de la ahora ex presidenta del _keion-bu. _

Ayudaron a limpiar y guardar el último juego de té de la tecladista pero por mucho que lo quisieran retrasar, el momento había llegado, oficialmente se habían graduado de la preparatoria y el paso que darían al salir de su pequeño lugar de diversión era el definitivo, aún cuando mañana regresaran por sus instrumentos, esa habitación ya nos les pertenecía.

Las cinco observaron con nostalgia recién adquirida esa extensión de ellas apoyadas unas sobre otras, como si fueran hombro con hombro, una parodia de sus días ahí. Ese era su homenaje a los años de escuela y justamente por ello lo hacían.

"Vamos," la voz de Ritsu fue la última en romper el silencio antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.

"Adiós," se escucharon al unisono las cinco voces sin dirigirse directamente a algo.

"Hasta mañana," dijo Mugi sujetando su diploma firmemente pero sonriendo con esa amabilidad característica aún cuando una lágrima contorneaba su mejilla.

"El ruido no se ha terminado aquí," añadió Ritsu a la conversación y el resto asintió porque el nudo en la garganta no les permitía hacer otra cosa. Yui y Azusa fueron las primeras en rendirse y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, seguidas por los brinquitos animados de Mugi un poco más feliz por las palabras de la alegre castaña. "Tenemos que irnos," Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio para obligarla a despegarse del suelo y la encamino por los oscuros pasillos pensando que le daban miedo al sentir lo mucho que se la apretaba conforme se acercaban a la salida.

Una última mirada le dirigieron al recinto testigo de sus años más felices de juventud, sus ojos vagaron desde la ubicación del club hasta el que había sido su salón ese último año, una que otra lágrima rebelde se asomo por sus rostros pero eran eliminadas rápido con la ilusión de regresar al día siguiente con la esperanza de que sus instrumentos mantuvieran su sueño unido en el futuro.

"Mañana, temprano," acoto Mugi al desviarse para tomar el tren.

"Con cuidado," pidió Ritsu y la vio alejarse imposibilitada de despedirla con un ademán de la mano porque Mio aún seguía pegada a ella.

"Hasta mañana chicas," se despidió Azusa, quién prácticamente llevaba cargando a Yui a manera de sus posibilidades.

"Llévala antes de que Ui salga a buscarla," bromeo nuevamente la castaña, la pequeña Kohai meneo la cabeza y también desapareció.

Sólo quedaban ella y Mio, una muy callada Mio, lo que hacía que se preguntara si al final también tendría que terminar cargándola para llevarla a casa pero sus pasos a buena velocidad y la fuerza que le cortaba la circulación de la mano decían lo contrario. Quizá sólo estaba pensando en su bajo y lo desprotegido que lo había abandonado o en el castigo que le pondrían sus padres por llegar a esa hora a casa sin avisar.

"Es algo tarde, ¿Podría quedarme en tu casa a dormir? No creo que a mis Padres les haga gracia que llegue ahora, en cambio, sino lo hago pensaran que estoy contigo y asunto arreglado… ¿Mio? ¡Tierra llamando a Mio!"

"Mis padres no están en casa, se fueron tras la graduación," se limito a decir ella sin siquiera volver a mirarla. "Negocios," añadió mordiéndose el labio.

"Motivo mayor para quedarme contigo, ¡Celebremos que ahora somos universitarias Mio!" Ritsu se coloco frente a ella, con la energía recargada y una sonrisa imposible de pasar por alto.

"Va-vale," accedió ella.

* * *

Pusieron algo de música que les gustaba a las dos y, en algún momento de la noche, quedaron hombro con hombro recordando los orígenes de las locas ideas de Ritsu sobre formar una banda.

Habían encontrado una pequeña botella de sake entre las cosas del señor Akiyama y se la terminaron lentamente, hablando del futuro al que tanto miedo le tenían apenas unas horas atrás, Ritsu se había burlado de la visión tan pacifica que su mejor amiga se planteaba, todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería llegar.

Si bien el Budokan fue soñar muy alto para la preparatoria, ahora quería dedicar su tiempo en la universidad para encontrar la manera de volverse una baterista reconocida internacionalmente, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en los sacrificios que tendría que hacer.

"¿Te lo imaginas Mio?" pregunto alzando ambos brazos al aire para enmarcar su nombre imaginario, la chica se puso sobre sus codos para poder observar mejor las reacciones de su torpe amiga, "Sería grandioso escuchar tu nombre entre gritos, la adrenalina al subir a un escenario enorme…" la emoción consumía el aire que respiraba, hablaba tan alto y con tal euforia que parecía estar viviéndolo ya.

"Tu nariz está roja," se burlo Mio apenas poniendo atención a lo que la castaña decía.

"Esto es fuerte," declaro Ritsu sin sentirse ofendida por el cambio de tema, al parecer sin siquiera notarlo, "Por algo mi padre me decía que no debía probarlo aún," rio de forma en que revelaba su crimen, "Woh, la tuya está aún más roja," acerco su dedo a la de Mio y sólo logro que su rostro se encendiera más, "Si sigues así, comenzaras a sangrar," dijo tocando la mejilla de Mio y entre lo que parecía una caricia o un reconocimiento, la bajista se alejo de forma violenta.

"N-no debimos tomarla," balbuceo Mio, quizá no lo diría pero se sentía mareada con la cercanía de Ritsu, aunque no de una manera desagradable.

"De los errores se aprende," Ritsu hizo un gesto con la lengua e hizo el amago de levantarse, cosa que al final no pudo cuando cayó de rodillas frente a la cama. "Creo que me quedaré un poco más sentada…"

Mio se mofó de ella, ocultando sus mejillas tras sus manos pues el color ya no era del todo normal, no contaba con que Ritsu se le uniría en las risas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, terminarían sin nada que decirse.

Después de algunos minutos Mio se posiciono a su lado, ambas dando la espalda a la cama, inclinadas lo justo para mantener su cabeza recostada con el afán de evitar sentirla volando por su pequeña aventurilla con el alcohol.

Siguiendo la respiración la una de la otra, hasta el punto mismo en que podrían sentirla como la suya por la sincronía que llevaban, el día les empezaba a cobrar factura, imposible no mostrar ya su cansancio cuando sus ojos tan sólo esperaban a que los de la otra se comenzaran a rendir.

"¿Sabes Ritsu? Hace unas horas tenía miedo…" Ritsu gruño para mostrar la ironía de su comentario mientras Mio resoplaba en respuesta, "…de ya no estar en la misma escuela contigo, a pesar de saber que vamos a la misma universidad, me aterraba pensar lo que sería estar ahí sin ti…" la castaña se volteo hacia Mio cuando dijo aquello, el rojo en sus rostros recupero su lugar, "digo, h-hemos esta-estado desde la primaria juntas, sería raro, ¿no?"

"No," contesto de inmediato Ritsu alzando los hombros y regresando su mirada al techo, "Mi amistad con Mio-chuan va más allá de las horas de la escuela e inclusive de la música, aunque no estuviéramos en la misma Universidad sé que seguiríamos siendo amigas" sonrió ella al terminar, "Aunque no te podría vigilar estando lejos y no confió en que las demás te protejan bien, no quiero imaginármelo, Mio podría ser embaucada con tanta facilidad."

"¿Por quién me tomas?" se quejo Mio.

"Por la chica a la que conocí cuando era niña," Ritsu suspiro sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de su lugar.

"Si a esas vamos, tú tampoco has cambiado mucho…"

"Lo sé y ese es el encanto, porque vamos a vivir ahora realmente Mio y no quisiera volverme un adulto todavía, ¿Responsabilidades, poco tiempo, menos diversión? Yo no quiero eso para mí," confeso Ritsu, destapando su miedo verdadero: Crecer.

"En algún momento, quizá dentro de, ehm… diez años, cambies de opinión," dijo Mio, "Querrás todo lo que tiene un adulto: una familia y un trabajo estable."

La cara que sostuvo Ritsu fue para recordarse, como si le estuvieran enlistando las comidas que menos le gustaban y le aseguraban que debía comérselas sin chistar ni un poco.

"Tus sueños no son los mismos que los míos," fue lo único que dijo, "Dentro de diez años, por lo menos habré puesto mi nombre en algún escenario famoso y habré roto algunos corazones," afirmaba, totalmente abstraída en que eso sería una realidad en su momento.

"Eres una idiota," contesto Mio pegándole un ligero golpe en el hombro con el cariño que valerosamente le estaba brindando el poco alcohol que restaba en su sistema.

"Y tú una ingenua pero aún así te quiero," respondió una Ritsu cansada, cosa que cambio en el siguiente segundo, cuando y de manera demasiado repentina, su respiración fue robada por los labios que jamás en su vida creyó que probaría.

"Pues yo te quiero más y seguramente ni lo sabías…," alego Mio arrastrando las últimas palabras justo cuando su sistema había metabolizado la última dosis de valentía, con la adrenalina agotada y energía nula, tan sólo poco antes de volverse a acomodar en su lugar para caer completamente rendida.

"Hey, eso no se vale," asevero Ritsu moviendo el hombro de su amiga para despertarla, "Despierta ahora mismo, anda… ¡Diablos!" Mio soltó un par de gruñidos y palabras inentendibles por su nivel de sopor.

La chica frunció el entrecejo, le rendía el sueño pero no quería dejar en una posición tan incomoda a su amiga, como fue capaz se puso de pie colocando ambas manos en el piso y apoyándose en las rodillas para darse un único impulso e intento con todas sus fuerzas hacerla llegar a la cama, la tomó por debajo de los hombros y la jalo, trato cargarla pero era demasiado para ella y su estado tan inapropiado.

"Vale, esta vez has ganado Mio," mascullo Ritsu, cogiendo una almohada y la manta de la cama deshecha de la bajista.

Puso con cuidado la cabeza de Mio sobre la superficie blanda y después la tapo hasta la cintura, "Mañana me escucharas y mucho," se prometió antes de meterse bajo la cobija también, quedando cara a cara con Mio y tan pronto el suave murmullo de su respiración llego a Ritsu, ésta olvido el motivo de su molestia, observando el angelical resplandor que proyectaba la piel de Mio, paso su mano por su cara, recorriendo la curva de la mandíbula hasta pasar a recorrer la silueta de su nariz, sin proponérselo se estaba acercando a ella, con los dedos adentrándose en los cabellos lisos de su amiga, sin temer al delito pues el robo ya lo había cometido Mio, "Se le ve tan bonita bajo la luz…" había olvidado apagar las luces antes de acortarse, refunfuño saliendo del calor y comodidad para hacerlo.

Con los hombros caídos y la mente confusa, al momento de atravesar la habitación para recostarse paso de largo su antigua posición y se dejo caer en la cama para minutos después dejarse vencer por el encanto de Morfeo.

* * *

Final abierto... el resto corresponde a su imaginación xD

**Actualización y paréntesis en la nota.**

El final abierto se refiere al hecho de que paso en la mañana, ¿lo recordaron? ¿Pretendieron que nada paso? ¿Mio se desperto y continuo con los arrumacos?

De eso va el final abierto.

Mio se quedo en el piso y Ritsu paso de largo a la cama, fue una duda ahora contestada :D

**Cierro paréntesis**

Hacía tiempo que no me veía por estos lados, señal de que mis neuronas creativas se están secando y bastante, tanto que he decidido dejar esta historia como One-shot (de momento) siendo que la tenía pensada para ser de aproximadamente 10 capítulos.

Un enorme agradecimiento a mi co-autora de divagaciones **marianakawaii** ^^ y otro igual de grande a **bcbb1d5d** por ayudarme a quitarle errorcillos que se pudieran colar por ahí. En serio, muchas gracias :D

Creo que es todo, les dejo para que arrojen jitomatazos.

Si me llega la inspiración posiblemente continue el fic, prefiero no prometer nada.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
